fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Yann Kaneko
Yann Kiyomizu ( ヤン·清水寺 Yan Kiyomizu) is one of ghe main characters in Nebula Aikatsu! Story Yann is a kind and gentle boy who is really passioned by fashion: he helps Miku to create new coords, make stages designs,and also create many coords of her sister Sunny (he is the creator of her new brand Wonderland Crown). When he was small,he, Miku and Sunny were bestfriends and spent all their times together, Yann,Sunny and Miku's parents knew each others before they were born,at first Taiyo (Yann's father) and Tsuki (Miku's father) were bestfriend: Taiyo met Tsuki in the elementary school to the high school,then they both fall in love with Mitsuki (Miku's mother) and Yoko (Yann's mother) and later they have Yann,Sunny and Miku. The three becomes friends when they were small and when they growns they become even more good friends but Miku started her idol career really small and Yann didn't see her a long time,but has grown more he helped Miku a lot of times and Sunny take her model on her to become an idol Yann helped them and now with the help of Yann, Sunny is an incredible idol. Yann really likes to help persons who need it and is really careful and take care of what he likes. Appearance Yann is very tall (he is almost more taller than Miku),he has a blond hair and in the right side of his hair, he has azura blue tiger streaks in his hair,he has azura blue eyes who turn yellow at the end. He has a clear beige skin. He usually wears white skinny clothes and wears a sliver church like cross orned by a citrine. Personnality Yann is usually cool,calm,kind and gentle,he is really careful and like to have all of the attention on him, he usually act like a cat (that's weird but he can turn into a tall cat who is blond),he protect the person he likes and likes to keep care of him. Yann admit than he is quite cocky, he is pretty looking for his appearance and doesn't want anything to be lefted. Etymology Yann ( ヤン Yan ) means God gives grace,this is maybe a reference to the cross he usually wears. Kiyomizu ( 清水寺 Kiyomizu or Kiyomizudera) means clear water and is also the name of a popular hill in Japan. Yann Kiyomizu means God gives grace of the clear water, Yann usually wears white and a church like cross and protect the persons he likes,Yann loos like an guardian angel to his family and friends. Trivia *He's birthday is on the 22th of August. *He's Zodiac Sign is Leo. *He's blood type is O. *He's favorite foods are: soft and sweet dorayaki,healthy chocolate, croquettes,teriyaki chicken,soft meatballs,okonomiyaki crepes (healthy salted or sugar crepes), chocolate mousse and healthy japanese food (he likes to eat healthy and soft food,this is why he is slim). *He's disliked food are: everything who is fat. *He nickname Miku as his blue flower ( 青い花 Aoi Hana). *Yann is the top designer of his sister's second brand. *He slightly looks like Ikuto Tsukiyomi from Shugo Chara. **They share their seiyu who is Yuichi Nakamura. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Top Designers